Sasunaru oneshots done in boredom!
by Weeble Wobble Chic
Summary: oneshots while I neglect my other crap.YAY.Mostly sasunaru..but i might throw in some other crap..someday..maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: ya sooo.I'm bored,and gassy,so this is what you get!YAY.

**DIS**claim_ER_:I don't own it.If i did...well...yeah.

**applesorangesbananasgrapescherriespineapplesasunarukiwimangoblueberrywatermelonpomegranitestarfruittangerineLOVE**

"Sasuke.."

"Hn.."

"Do you love me?"

"...what?"

"Love me.Do you?"

"Dobe.."

"Nono,I'm serious.Do you love me?"

"Do you even hear what you're asking?"

"So you DON'T love me?"

"..."

"..teeeeme."

"I didn't say that."

"Okay..so you DO love me."

"I didn't say that either,dobe.Quit assuming things."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..so..is it a yes or a no?I can't really do the whole underneath the underneath thing.It's a simple question,teme.It just needs a no or a-"

"Yes."

"...kay..so..was that a 'yes' I love you,or was that you just finishing my sentence?"

"Dobe."

"...?"

"..yes I..love you...dumbass."

"Okay,now see was it that hard to say?"

"..."

"Right so now.Is that a 'yes I love you' in a brotherly way,or a 'yes I love you' in a best friend way,or a 'yes I love you' in a gay way?"

"Naruto!"

"WHAT?"

"Goddamnit Dobe,why are you asking this crap all of a sudden?!"

"I'm bored!And curious!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"soo...are you going to answer or-"

"Yes..to.."

"Toooo?"

"To all of them."

"...really?"

"Yes."

"Even..the last one?Cuz like..I expected at least the other two but like..seriously?"

"Seriously."

"For really?"

"..for really."

"Okay so...for really seriously you-"

"No.I take it back.You're an annoying loser and I can't stand you."

"Aww..look,you really DO love me!"

"What?"

"You're being honest!And you're never honest with anyone.Therefor you DO love me!"

"..you..have a screwed up logic,dobe."

"Mhm."

"..well...I'm..gonna go..somewhere."

"Ichiraku avec moi?"

"..When did you learn french?"

"Iruka-sensei taught me...that's not the only french i know either..."

"..Iruka taught you to.."

"OH GOD NO."

"Well jesus.."

"GYaaaaERg..sick Sasuke-teme.SICK."

"Well it's not like you were really clear with that!"

"You're a dirty head.Quit hanging out with Kakashi-sensei!"

"Whatever...I'm going for ramen...either you're coming or not."

"I'm coming I'm coming!"

"Hn."

"..."

"..."

"...that sounded really dirty..."

"DOBE."

**applesorangesbananasgrapescherriespineapplesasunarukiwimangoblueberrywatermelonpomegranitestarfruittangerineLOVE**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Dunbar.Hope ya liked.Audrey,this one goes to you...just cuz I love you and you happened to come online right when I finished this,hee


	2. Smiles Make Everyone Look Betta

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**:more.I'm bored.this is inspired by a pic I did.Hope ya like.

_Dis_claim**er**:Don't own.Never will.STFU.

* * *

It was a comfortably warm August day,around noon,and everyone's favorite blonde and emo were lounging around the Uchiha manor. Biting into an oddly colored popsicle,Sasuke pushed a thick leather bound album towards Naruto.Pictures of Uchihas long gone glaring at the boy. 

"Those are some of me and my family;Mother,Father..Itachi.."

Naruto nodded and carefully examined the pictures,studying the family portrait,and the other random shots;Sasuke as a baby,Sasuke and Itachi playing at the beach,and Sasuke and Itachi sitting close together and smiling for the camera.

"Look!You used to be cute!"

A tan finger poked at the tiny Sasuke's face.Sasuke glared and turned his attention away from his ice pop.

"What do you mean 'used' to?"

The blonde grinned,"Well, now you're just pretty."

"Pretty..?"

"Yeah,like a girl."

"Like a GIRL?"

"Yeah!No wonder all the boys want you!"

"Dobe!"

"They think you're a girl!Ha,poor misguided fools."

"You are an imbecile."

"MAN you're pretty.It's like talking to a real girl!I might just give up on Sakura-chan and chase your fine piece of-"

"-Dobe,do you value your life?"

"..."

"..?"

"If I say no will you spare me in the hopes that I'll go on mourning my cheap and pathetic existence and tear myself down into a shattered and broken shell of what I could have been?"

"..no."

"..If I say yes will you hurt me?"

"..possibly."

"What if I say maybe?"

"What if I say you have two seconds to shuttup and die?"

"..."

"Good boy."

**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:**Here's the link.I'm sure you can figure out how to get to it http-colon-//www. perverxity-dot-net/ichaoekaki/pictures/742.pngI'm sure you know to replace -colon- and -dot- with the appropriate punctuations,ya? 

TADAR.


End file.
